dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamioren
|manga debut = |anime debut = |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Female/Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = |FamConnect = }} is the Neo Machine Mutant fusion of Kamin and Oren. Appearance Kamioren is a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle fusion with a toned body and blue-colored visors. Its hair is similar to its fusee, Oren, but much larger and slicked back. Its body is completely white save for the red sections and bio-gems on its right side, (symbolizing Kamin), and he blue sections and bio-gems on its left side (symbolizing Oren). It also bares a purple colored bio-gem at the center of its chest as reference to Kamin’s and Oren’s combined signature colors. Personality Kamioren shares the same personality traits as both Kamin and Oren with a noticeable enjoyment from fighting. Kamioren also takes great pride in its strength and becomes furious when it is overpowered by opponents it sees as significantly weaker than it, as seen during its battle with Piccolo and Android 17. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga At a disadvantage against Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, Oren and Kamin opt to merge into Kamioren. It attacks Goku but is still unable to land a blow however when Goku retaliates with a kick, Kamioren notes that it did have the same impact it had when they were two. Kamioren holds off it's attack on Goku when Hearts summons Lagss so he can use her power against the Saiyan. When Vegeta and Trunks attempt to assist Goku, Kamioren intercepts them and proceeds to battle Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and appears to hold an advantage causing Vegeta to feel the need to transform one stage higher into Super Saiyan God SS Evolved to continue the battle. Kamioren is soon on the defensive against Vegeta's evolved state and becomes overpowered by a barrage of energy blasts. Vegeta charges at Kamioren and batters Kamioren with a barrage of punches and kicks before firing a powerful Final Flash that causes Kamioren to defuse back into Kamin and Oren. Oren and Kamin fuse back into Kamioren while in Universe 7 during their fights against Android 17 and Piccolo. However, even though the fusion is stronger, Kamioren is overwhelmed by Piccolo and Android's teamwork and double-teaming on them, putting them at a disadvantage. Kamioren then fires a rapid ki barrage at the two warriors, but Android 17 puts up a barrier. Kamioren continues firing ki blasts with more anger and potency, and Android 17's barrier begins to crack. Then, with a final and larger energy blast, Kamioren shatters Android 17's barrier. However, it is unprepared for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon that he had charged while inside Android 17's barrier. Kamioren is knocked to the ground and momentarily disoriented. It quickly regenerates the hole made by Piccolo's attack, although is furious that it is being bested by the two warriors. Refusing to accept defeat and believing it to be the strongest, Kamioren unleashes a powerful sphere of energy that expands rapidly and pushes back Android 17 and Piccolo. Power ;Manga Kamioren possesses much more power than that of its fusees separate, able to withstand strikes from Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, but is still unable to land any successful hits on him. Despite this, Kamioren is able to fight near evenly with Vegeta in his Super Sayian Blue from. However, when Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan God SS Evolved form, Kamioren is forced on the defensive, and is soon overwhelmed by Vegeta's Final Flash before defusing. ;Anime Kamioren takes less damage from Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's attacks than Oren and Kamin did but is still inferior to him. Kamioren proves to be about on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, prompting him to take on his evolved state. Kamioren is then completely overwhelmed by Vegeta, who even forces them to defuse with a Final Flash. When the two tuffle androids fused as Kamioren again to fight Android 17 and Piccolo, Kamioren is unable to fend off against both warriors simultaneously and holds a great disadvantage. In a fit of rage, Kamioren fires rapid energy blasts at the two warriors, but Android 17 is able to defend them with his Android Barrier. However, after continuing their assault, Android 17's barrier starts to crack, and with a final burst of energy, it shatters. But shortly after destroying the barrier, Kamioren is unprepared for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, which tears a hole through the android and momentarily disorients them. Kamioren then goes on to be overwhelmed by 17 and Piccolo. After merging with the Universe Seed, Kamioren proves to be able to easily dispatch Piccolo, Android 17, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks and base Goku, however Kamioren begins to lose when Goku takes on his Ultra Instinct state. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Regeneration '- Kamioren was able to regenerate from the hole made by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. *'Revenge Exceed''' - Kamioren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Ultimate form By merging with the Universe Seed, Kamioren achieves their ultimate form,Tweet by Sailorspazz becoming far more powerful than before. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Minami Tsuda/'Yuuta Kasuya' Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Kamioren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Kamioren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) *Kamioren vs. Android 17 and Piccolo ;Manga *Kamioren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) Gallery Site Navigation References Category:Tuffles Category:Machine Mutants Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fusion Category:Villains Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Core Area Warriors